Pokemon: Rebirth
by Illusion fox
Summary: DARK!AU "In this pit of overwhelming darkness, how can I win? Pokemon are evil, people are slaves, and the dictator to this mess is Cyrus himself. There's no hope. There's no chance. Time and space have no meaning now, just like me." No longer accepting OCs. I do not own pokemon or cover picture, and this is rated T for a reason !
1. Chapter 1

There was a time, he was told, where the sky had once been blue. Plus, there was something called a "sun." He didn't know what that was, but apparently it gave something called "light" to the world below it. He was told that this "light" shimmered down to the Earth when the sky was nice and blue. He was told that if the sky wasn't blue, it would change to a deep, polished black by nighttime. It was a marvelous thing, he was told.

But the sky is a scary, clouded veil of dark violet. Not blue. Not black. Not the kaleidoscope of colors at "sunset" (whatever that meant). The sky was dark.

Always.

There was a time, he was told, where the place he lived in was once called Floaroma Town, where people and pokémon lived together happily. It was said that the field were always blooming with different flowers, and that the trees were abundant in only the sweetest, ripest berries. He was told that pokémon liked being with common people like him. He was told that this town was very peaceful.

But the town he lives in is called Town 31-4, where poor, hungry people wallow around the streets. The field is nothing but a heap of ash and cinders. The trees are bare and cold. The pokémon are bitter and violent. This town was anything but peaceful.

Like it always will be.

There was a time, he was told, where people called each other by something called "names." Not numbers. He was told that your name would be made up of three words. Not regular words like "Raven" or "Fire," but "name words." He didn't what "name words" were, but he liked the idea of it.

He liked the name "Hayden." It was much better than the numbers 2539 that was tattooed on his hand.

Right now, Hayden was kicking around gray pebble, hands shoved in his tattered pockets. His curly dark brown hair fell in front of his bright, amber-brown eyes. He stood tall as he absent-mindedly walked to Hob's eroding mess of a house.

Hob was very old, that Hayden knew. His name wasn't really Hob; he claimed it was "Barry" or something, but his hand that held the number of 26 told otherwise. It didn't necessarily matter, though. Everyone called the old man Twenty-Six, except for Hayden. He called Twenty-Six "Hob" because of the way he hobbles around.

Even though Hob was old, he had the personality of a child. Always wanting to be part of the action. Some people called him crazy because of the way he talks to little children. He tells them all about the days when pokémon were allies, not enemies. No one believed him. He told the fantasies where the world wasn't barren or cold or bitter. No one believed him. He said how he was there when the world turned over to the hands of Cyrus. No one believed him.

Hayden didn't believe him either, but he liked the idea of it. He liked the idea knowing there was some form of hope before the world came downhill. Even now, whenever he closes his eyes at night, he pretends to see a light blue sky with a "sun" shimmering down rays of "light."

But he always saw black.

"You're late!" cried Hob, wiggling angrily in that rotting rocking chair of his. "You know, I shouldn't even tell you a story! Keepin' me waitin' like that. . . Have you have no respect for the elderly? My time is numbered!"

Hob ranted on, his orange eyes as blazing as ever. Hayden ignored him; the boy silently sat down cross-legged on the damp, dirty, cement floor. If this world might have been like "before" like Hob told him, Hayden might have cared whether or not his shredded pants were getting filthy. Hayden didn't care though. His whole life has been nothing but a disgusting mess.

"Oh, whatever," Hob mumbled, crossing his bony arms childishly. "You're the only one who listens anyway.

Hayden didn't reply. Instead, he quietly traced circles in the dirt.

"Anyway, 2539—" Hob was interrupted by Hayden's quiet response.

"My name is . . . Hayden."

Hob scrunched up his wrinkly nose. Obviously, the guy didn't like to be interrupted. "Anyway, _Hayden,_" Hob said. "Our story today is about time and space."

Hayden looked up. He always enjoyed story time.

"Long ago," Hob said with an air of mystery to his voice, "when I once had beautiful, golden locks of hair that drove the girls crazy,"— Hayden laughed at this— "there were two essential powers in life that no one dared to seize. These powers were called **time** and **space.** Two divine beings, Dialga and Palkia took possession of one power: Dialga took the power of **time**, while Palkia took the power of **space.** The two were never to meet again. Dialga then took home in a different dimension than ours, just like Palkia.

"People back then were respectful to pokémon. They thanked them and worked with them. In your case, Hayden, a Starly would not try to bite your head off back then. Everything was peaceful. But, there was one man who decided to stop this. He organized a team so he could take control of **time **and **space.** He took drastic measures; He stole the beings who guarded the three lakes of Sinnoh—And by Sinnoh, I mean Region 4-56— and created horrible things just so he could summon Palkia and Dialga from their rightful dimensions.

"I tried to stop them. . . I really did, but . . . !" By now, Hob's eyes were glazed, looking straight through Hayden. Hob sighed, taking a deep breath. "Long story short, I wasn't able to save the world."

The brown-haired boy looked at the old man with a strange mixture of anger, confusion, and disappointment. Hob didn't meet his eyes; he was too engulfed in the past to see his Hayden. The elder took in a exasperated breath, wobbling as he sat up from his rocking chair. Hob hobbled toward a dusty shelf, his bony finger clasping around a surprisingly well-carved wooden box. Hob waddled as awkwardly as a psyduck back to Hayden, who was still sitting like a small child.

"My time may be over," he said quietly, his eyes flaming, "but yours may be not. . . 2539— I mean, Hayden, you better clean up my mistake. Make this world right again. Or . . . Or else you'll have to pay a fine!"

Hayden cracked a small smile, taking the box from Hob's hands. Gingerly, he opened it.

A small, red and white ball was tucked safely inside it.

**OC FORM!**

**Here are the possible roles you guys can get:**

**(3) Protagonists**

**(5) Bad Guys**

**(1) Mysterious Guide (you know, a person to keep our protagonists on track)**

**Another of my OCs will be joining, but I promise you she's not a Mary-Sue.**

**Here are mine:**

**Name (numbers): 2539**

**Fake Name (letters): Hayden Baker**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Town: Floaroma Town**

**Personality: Quiet and soft-spoken. He is calm and calculating, and tends not to speak often. He's a bit naïve and doesn't know the evils in the world except for the ones that Hob told him of. He's not necessarily intelligent, living in such a horrible society. He's extremely terrified of Starly because, if you didn't read closely, you can see that there was a time a Starly tried to bite his head off. He's a bit scared of pokémon, but he doesn't hate them. **

**Appearance: Curly, dark brown hair and light amber eyes. He has a dark olive complexion, and stands tall around 6'1. He's fairly slim and muscular. Tattered vest over a light blue shirt that's cuffed at his elbows. Shredded shorts… and faded shoes that were once white, but are currently a gross brown.**

**Flaws: Too quiet, doesn't really understand the hardships in life, naïve, and is terrified by Starly.**

**Skills: very good with pokémon later on, knows which roots are edible, and is a trusty person for telling secrets.**

**Pokémon (ONLY ONE!): You'll see~!**

**How they got their pokémon: Hob (AKA Barry) gave it to him.**

**Love Interest: I'll search through the girl OCs**

**Role: protagonist**

**And here's the girl OC….**

**Name (numbers): 7162**

**Fake Name (letters): Kambri Eldin**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Town: Veilstone City**

**Personality: Mean and hot-headed. Very deceptive and untrustworthy. She curses like CRAZY, and runs into fights even though she's extremely weak. She's sarcastic and witty, and she has a hard time making friends or being nice for that matter. She hates to admit that she's wrong. As you open up to her, the tough charade is gone, and instead you see a poor, helpless girl trying to survive in this horrible world. She's really cute when you see her all helpless like that, actually, but you hardly see it. She's a tough piece of work. . .**

**Appearance: Messy, black hair tied by old rubber bands into a side ponytail. Her bangs fall in front of her steel-gray eyes and an annoying cowlick stands straight up on top of her head. She wears a tattered jacket over a tight undershirt and a men's cargo pants. (Yes, she knows it's for men but she doesn't care.) Black sneakers that are falling apart.**

**Flaws: Self-conscious, hot-headed, stubborn, easily offended, weak, HATES pokémon, and steals things**

**Skills: quick, always pushing herself, and understands the cruelty of people**

**Pokémon (ONLY ONE!): You'll see~!**

**How they got their pokémon: You'll see~!**

**Love Interest: I'll look through the male OCs**

**Role: protagonist (XD)**

**Your turn!**

**Name (numbers):**

**Fake Name (letters):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Flaws:**

**Skills:**

**Pokémon (ONLY ONE!):**

**How they got their pokémon:**

**Love Interest:**

**Role:**

**Thank you! No Mary-Sues! No Gary-Stus! Also, password to send an OC is "Hetalia rocks!" If you don't then you won't be accepted. Okay? PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS SECTION ONLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen OCs:**

**Protagonists:**

**Hayden Baker- 2539- **_**Illusion Fox**_

**Kambri Eldin- 7162- **_**Illusion Fox (**_**I tweaked her from the original form)**

**Brian- 1640- **_**MewBladeXxX**_

**Lauren Fithars- 1123- **_**Tyltalis**_

**Sam Strider- 1993- **_**Traveling Master**_

**Luca Vale- 6259- **_**Rhapsody Duskbane**_

**Antagonists:**

**Ryan Viper- 2112- **_**Vnight**_

**Sub Commander Blacktwist- 8147- **_**BeatTheFox**_

**Clara Darwin- 0394- **_**Demolition Panda**_

**Allen Miller- 1536- **_**ChaoticXXHearts**_

**Solomon Cairo- 2121- **_**Mitternachtmoon**_

**Meredith Sarni- 4937- **_**Illusion Fox**_

**Mysterious Guides (Yes it is PLURAL! HAHAHAHA! My mind came up with an excellent idea!):**

**Lucin Edelstein- 2419- **_**CookiesAndCreamsareAwesome **_** (AKA: Mikiglaceon)**

**Devin Powell- 1600-**_**Makaidos**_

**CONGRATULATIONS! NOW, AFTER READING THE STORY, YOU MUST PLEASE ENTER YOUR POKÉMON'S ABILITY AND MOVES BECAUSE I FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN THERE! THANK YOU! HERE IS THE NEXT STORY!**

**Also, special shout-out to Tyltalis, who impressed me with her review of my story: Yes, I picked the name "Hayden" for a very good reason. You'll see why as we go through the story~! I'm surprised you caught that! Heheh.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon or the image for the cover of my story**

**Warning: A lot of cursing. Courtesy of my OC, Kambri.**

It wasn't like she was _stealing._ No, of course she wasn't! The girl was simply doing this to survive. Plus, those people didn't even _need_ the stuff she had taken—no, _borrowed_ from them. It wasn't like they even realized she was steal—_borrowing_ the stuff they had.

'_They take my stuff, too,'_ she would reason to herself as she was just about to sleep in the dark, disgusting alleys. _'This is just . . . payback.'_

The girl was just like every other poor bum on the streets; her greasy and messy black hair was tied by a measly rubber band into a side ponytail with her bangs falling in front of her steel-gray eyes. An annoyingly stubborn cowlick stood straight up from her head, making it look like some sort of bending antenna. Her navy blue jacket was tattered and full of holes, and all she had under that was a stain-covered white undershirt. She even wore men's cargo pants, which was, of course, stitched together very poorly. And of course, like every other person, the numbers 7162 were embedded in her lightly tanned skin.

Barefoot, the girl ran through the rocky streets of City 31-9. The buildings were cracked and eroding away. The only building that still seemed intact was the Galactic Veilstone Building and the Veilstone Game Corner. The girl didn't know what "Veilstone" meant, but since it had to do with those weird yet powerful people with the strange costumes, then this "Veilstone" had to be evil.

The sky, as usual, was a lumpy shroud of dark purple, and the streets were littered with garbage. At some places, there were gray ashes and the remains of houses. Those houses belonged to the people who tried to fight those scary people with the strange "G" sign on their clothes. Or, in 7162's words, she called them "Blueheads." Bums like 7162 shuffled aimlessly through the streets, the blood from their bare feet slithering behind them like a snake. Little children clutched their stomach, dying from starvation as they would lay limply in an alley corner. It was pitiful.

There was no use to borrow things from people like her, which 7162 knew. There was nothing to take from them.

The black-haired girl slinked slowly towards an oblivious person with the "G" sign on his clothes. They were _always_ full of good stuff. She was practically right behind him when she stuck her hand in his pocket, grabbing the first thing that her hand felt.

"Waah? Stop! THIEF!" the person cried, squirming. He tried to punch her or at least injure her, but the girl was already running away. Shadow balls whizzed past her ear, grazing lightly over the tips of her hair. The edges burned, but 7162 continued to run, stuffing the unknown item into her hoodie pocket, not daring to look back. By this time, the rocks underneath her feet were dangerously piercing her skin, drawing blood.

Behind her, she heard the familiar pokémon call of a Murkrow and the sound of its beating wings. Black feathers fell in front of her, gently falling on the top her head. These devils were everywhere in the town, and that wasn't a good thing. The dark pokémon were the spying cronies of the Blueheads. And with this Murkrow following her like Venomoth to a flame, it was no doubt that whatever she had taken was valuable.

"Mur! Murkrow!" the dastardly pokémon cawed, flapping its wings as it soared over 7162. It kept perfect, flawless time with her, beating its dark wings so she never escaped it.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath, eyeing the Murkrow in the corner of her steel-gray eyes. Her feet were now soaked with blood; she couldn't keep this up much longer. Bending down while slowing just a tad bit, the black-haired girl swiped a pointy, black rock from the ground. Without even thinking twice, she abruptly stopped where she was and hurled the stone at the Murkrow.

"MURKROW!" it squawked irritably, the stone hitting its left wing. The pokémon gave 7162 a dark glare before flying off sideways; its right wing could not work properly after 7162's attack.

"Heheh, damn demon ain't gonna fight back? Coward!" she sneered, quite proud that she was able to scare off the thing.

(Page Break)

7162 limped through the dark alleyways, her hand touching the rough surface of the crumbled walls that were once buildings. Her feet ached and burned, making the girl want to wither in agony, but yet she hung on. The excruciating pain was getting to the point where she wanted to collapse and just lay there, waiting to die. However, that feeling wasn't quite there yet. Close, desperately close, but not quite there. She's still teetering on that thin line of sanity.

And with a sudden snap, that silver thread of sanity broke.

"Ha. . . Haha! Hahahahahaha," 7162 laughed giddily, her eyes fogged and unclear. She could make out the small, rotting wooden shack that leaned against one of the broken houses. Next to it, piles of garbage and dirt began to collect. A horrible stench of spoiled food and metallic blood wafted towards her nose. 7162's crazed grin grew. She had made it back to her home.

Falling to her knees, the girl crawled into the small shack of the home, staring at her bloody feet.

"Let's see what I've earned today!" she whispered sweetly to herself. "Bastards ain't ever gonna catch me! Heheh!"

Slowly, she fumbled around in her pocket, her fingers clenching around a sphere. She took it out, revealing a shiny ball. On the top half, the colors were black and yellow, the bottom half being just white. Oh, it was so _shiny. . ._

"Interesting, don't you agree, 1993?" a tall, young man asked another man. "Quite impressive, having an Ultra Ball like that. Looks like the little girl has been saving the little coins in her piggybank!" The man smirked teasingly. He looked so out of place here, with his bright white fedora atop of his handsome silver hair. His eyes were, again, bright gray, giving a great contrast to 7162's dark ones. His attire was fancy; a black button-up shirt with black jeans and white steel-toed boots. Tall and wiry, he loomed over the insane 16-year-old girl, who held the so-called "Ultra Ball" close to her chest.

"Fuck off," she hissed.

"Heh, she's funny," the other one said, with a happy smile on his face. "Crazy, but funny. I can deal with her." Unlike the first man, he was a huge contrast from him; he had short, black hair and warm brown eyes behind surprisingly well-kept glasses. His skin was a light, hazel nut tan. He too wore a black shirt, but it wasn't a button-up. The smiley man stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets, tapping his white shoe against the rocky ground. Warmly, he extended his hand to the bum. "Name's Sam. Well, it's really 1993, but, well, an old friend of mine told me a little story about having different names and so on and on! Heh, it's a long story really." The guy laughed for a moment before looking back at 7162.

"I'm 7162. You can't call me anything else, bastard," she said darkly, swatting the hand away.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Sam chuckled. "Whatever you say, _sweetie_."

7162 hissed again, and soon the two were engaged in a fiery conversation. Well, to put it more simply, 7162 was the one who was throwing rather nasty insults at the happy-go-lucky man. Sam just waved every petty curse away like it was nothing, and he added quick and funny comments that only enraged the girl even more.

"They're gonna get along just fine!" the silver-haired guy said pleasingly, taking out a golden pocket watch and inspecting it closely. "Aw, look at the time. Well, I'll be off! Heh. . . heh . . ."

And with that, the somewhat eerie man disappeared, leaving very bipolar opposites alone.

(Page Break)

"A stolen Driftblim, you say?"

"Y-yes, Lady Meredith. A little bum off the streets managed to get her hands on it."

The room was bright, with ornate paintings hanging on fancy walls. An expensive, golden chandelier swayed to the cold draft of the room. Lavishing rugs were spread across the hardwood floor. Toys and pokémon plushies littered the floor. Under the chandelier was a wooden oval-shaped table, polished to perfection. Little treats and sweet desserts were displayed evenly across the table, served on a silver platter. An extremely young girl, perhaps twelve years old, sat on a fancy wooden chair, holding a flamboyantly designed tea cup. Like a pampered Glameow, the girl a wore frilly and lacy white dress. Her pink hair, tied into two high pigtails, curled into ringlets. Her amber eyes gave no pity as they bore into the Galactic grunt before her.

"Is that so? And you let her get away, did you?" her voice was cold, merciless.

Next to her, a tall albino stood as guard, watching the grunt with amusement. Other than the cold and collected expression he had, he was looked quite out of place in the rich, fancy setting. His whole head and body was completely shaded by a black-hooded cloak. However, his pale white hand could obviously be seen in contrast with his black cloak, the bright numbers 1536 tattooed onto it. He held an old, wobbly cane that was astonishingly sturdy.

"Y-yes, Lady Meredith, but—"

"What a pity," she said, interrupting the grunt. "I do love a cat-and-mouse game. . . What about my little Murkrow? Aren't they flying around, catching the thief?"

"No, Lady Meredith."

"And why not?"

". . . the thief has escaped the city, Lady Meredith," the grunt explained.

"The game ended? So sad. Already, I grow bored. . . Allen! Give me game suggestions."

The tall man next to her nodded. He spoke in a raspy voice, "Perhaps . . . it is time to play with Flicker, my Lady?"

The little girl nodded, taking out a polished Luxury Ball. "Time to play!" With a flash of dark violet, a Lampent appeared before them, floating ominously toward the grunt. Meredith looked at the tall man next to her. "Does Xavier want to play to?" she asked innocently.

"No," came the raspy response.

The rich brat smiled darkly, staring at the grunt like he was a meal. "More fun for me~!" she giggled, and motioned the ghost pokémon towards the grunt. She sipped her tea and tapped her finger against the table.

"Laaaammmmmm. . . Peeeennnnnnttttt . . ." the pokémon growled, its bluish-violet flame growing as it approached the grunt. The grunt fell to his knees, withering in pain as his life slowly seeped away from him.

"Oh, how I do love this! Go on Flicker!" the girl giggled maniacally. She was so caught up in her game that she didn't notice Allen slowly drift away, not wanting to see the rest.

"_Life is a game,_" Meredith's high-pitched voice ringed in his ears, reminding him of those days when she first hired him as a butler. _"I do enjoy games, Allen . . . but I do not intend to lose."_

Even on the first day, they played a game. It was truth or dare. . .

"_My mother . . . my father. . . even my elder brother have lost their game. However, I will not. I will become stronger, Allen. I do not pity those who fall victim to me. I do not respect those with greater authority than me. Rather, I use my little pawns and knights to _my_ advantage, and to my advantage only. For those who have greater authority than me, I will wait and outsmart them. I will win."_

"_Truth or Dare," Allen asked._

"_Truth."_

"_Meredith . . . is that why you killed your father? So it would be you who would win?" Allen had asked her, his face and voice calm. "Pretty unforgivable if you ask me, little girl._

"_. . . No," came her soft response. "And you are forbidden to call me__—__"her voice cracked as she whispered, "little girl."_

_By this time, the girl had her back towards the albino man. There was something on her mind, Allen knew that._

"_My father died because those Galactic Grunts couldn't protect him. He was one of the most powerful commanders, and yet, he faltered and fell. No one was able to fix his broken pieces. So he was just lying there, hanging onto life by a thread. He wanted to die, Allen. He hated to see himself so weak and helpless. So I let Flicker take his life. He's still here, with me. It makes me know that I'm not alone in this . . . game."_

_Allen didn't say anything to that._

"_Truth or Dare?" she asked him._

"_Truth," he picked randomly._

"_Why aren't you afraid of me?" she wondered._

"_A near-death experience."_

"_?"_

_Allen smirked. "Perhaps I could tell you it for a bedtime story, My Lady."_

"_Imbecile," she spat._

"_Truth or Dare?" Allen asked._

"_Truth."_

"_Why did you hire me, a poor streets kid?"_

_Even with Meredith's back facing him, he could see the small smile curve on her lips. "I thought it would be fun. After all, Allen Miller, you intrigue me. When we first battled . . . I was surprised that your cool and calm façade collapsed, showing a fiery and naïve belief of pokémon and people. Pokémon and people together, working as friends. . . I cannot imagine a world like that. And yet, I find Flicker becoming a trustworthy pawn. Hopefully you will become trustworthy, too."_

"_Truth or Dare, Allen?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to never leave my side and be forever loyal to me, and only me."_

**So, what do you think? Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating. The problem: I accidentally deleted it. It was super long, too. . . *sigh* Anyway, this chapter is extremely short. Excuse this, but I just need to let you guys know that I'm still alive.**

Brian didn't know how he got himself into this mess. With each blistering step, he followed the cloaked figure through the icy blizzard. The snow was so soft, yet so deadly. Every muscle in his body felt numb; his ears, his nose, his feet. . . He could name it all. So, why is it that he was following this peculiar stranger? Perhaps it was his voice. Yes, that must be it. This person was singing a song, a song that Brian could faintly remember his grandmother singing.

"_Where to go? Where to go?_

_Past the lake and through the snow~_

_A legendary sleeps within._

_Perhaps if you could meet it,_

_Then the enemy might give in~_

_Where to go? Where to go?_

_Past the lake and through the snow~_

_A legendary sleeps within._

_Careful, boy, careful, boy!_

_This is no time to play._

_Because with a simple stare,_

_Your memories are swept away~"_

Brian knew this was one of the four songs his grandmother used to sing. Even now, he can't make sense of old song, but he found it strange that this person was singing it. He trudged on, squinting through the snow to make out the faint outline of the person. The thirteen-year-old sneezed, and wiped it off with his raggedy blue shirt. His messy, light brown hair was getting in the way, so he swept it to the side so it wouldn't interfere with his sight.

The figure was nowhere to be seen now, so the boy quickly attempted to sprint. If he didn't catch up to him. . . he might die alone in this icy hell. Some lone, barren trees came into view, and some tall, singed grass was poking through the layers of the snow. Brian continued sprinting, tripping sometimes in the process. Every time he fell, he screamed from the excruciating pain that came from the snow when it came in contact with his already numb face. Snow was like fire, only it was cold.

Soon, he came into a clearing. A beautiful, flawless lake was before him. Brian blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had never seen a lake like this before. It wasn't polluted, or purple, for that matter. The water was _blue_. A clear, sparkling blue. It was so pretty. . . So very, very pretty. Suddenly, he saw a quick blur of yellow, but whatever it was, it was gone.

He looked over, scanning the area. For the most part, everything looked picture-perfect. Except, of course, one thing seemed a bit out of place. . .

There was a girl lying face-first in the snow.

'_I _must _be imagining things,'_ Brian though as he shivered, making his way towards the girl. She was a lot older than him, looking around sixteen or eighteen. She looked up at him with dazed, olive-green eyes.

"Do listen, child," she said. "W-who am I?"

"_Where to go? Where to go?_

_Past the lake and through the snow~_

_A legendary sleeps within._

_Careful, boy, careful, boy!_

_This is no time to play._

_Because with a simple stare,_

_Your memories are swept away~"_

**I warned you. This is too short for my liking. **


	4. Halloween Special

**This is a SPECIAL. As in, this does not pertain in the story in any way. It's just a little chapter to enforce pairings and friendship. :DDD (And to get some of my fangirl/fanboy friends worked up XD *coughcoughMikicough*) I usually do specials when I have writer's block, or when I'm just disappointed in myself and I think you all deserve something special. XD**

**Note: Pairings and friendship are not official, dearies. There might be some serious, heart wrenching betrayals. *sinister laughter***

**Warning: Kambri=Cursing, and plenty of it.**

Pokémon: Rebirth:

Halloween Special

By Illusion Fox

"Allen!" hissed a pink-haired girl, stomping her foot on the ground. She was tired of waiting. Sure, it was only five o'clock, but she wanted to start trick-or-treating NOW. Her brother would always be like this; the albino would purposely slump around and watch television, just to get her pissed off. Said boy was, just as she had thought, lying on the couch, watching football with bored eyes. With a bowl of freshly buttered popcorn, he scooped up a handful of the snack and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Allen!" she whined, stomping in her pink, Lolita-styled fairy costume. Angrily, the spoiled girl ripped the bowl of popcorn. "Get dressed in your costume, damn you! I command it!"

Allen laughed dryly before looking at her. "Ah-ah-ah," he tutted, wiggling his finger at his little sister. "For being rude to your older brother and using potty language, we're not going trick-or-treating until . . . six thirty, okay?"

Meredith pouted darkly. "Meanie!" she hissed. "I want to play NOW!" The girl summoned her Lampent, which held a similar, annoyingly childish aura to Meredith's.

"Lampent! Lamp!" it agreed, floating above Allen ominously. Allen didn't even flinch.

Instead, the blue-eyed boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So? You're gonna battle me?" he asked in his usual raspy voice.

"Of course!" the girl said in a posh tone, flipping one of her curled pigtails vainly. "And then I will promptly kick your as—_butt_, I mean. And then you will take me trick or treating!"

(Page Break)

"Tell me again," a girl asked darkly as she looked over to her "friend." "Why are we doing this?"

"The candy, of course!" he laughed, and showed the girl his sack of candy. "I mean, it's free! What can be better than free candy? All you have to do is dress up!"

The girl's hands turned into fists. "And I have to dress up as a maid!" she barked, venom dripping from each word. The black-haired teen was in a traditional maid's outfit, filled with frills and miniskirts, along with little white bows in her hair. Her friend was in a butler's costume, claiming that they had to be matching. Kambri often hated Halloween as a kid because where she grew up; the older kids mugged her of her candy. However, now that she moved into this new town and became "friends" with this guy named Sam, the optimistic fellow has managed to do things that she never thought she'd do again. For example, Halloween.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath, dragging the sack of candy as she followed him to the next house.

(Page Break)

"Flicker!" Meredith cried as her pokémon fell hard to the ground. Her older brother, who was also a ghost-type user, remained cool as he watched her next move. He wouldn't tell her, but he was actually going easy on her. Partially because he loved her despite being the annoying, bratty sister she was, but also because he was testing her.

"You know," he said calmly as his little sister stood there silently. "If you lose, we aren't going trick-or-treating. At all."

That triggered it.

"WHAT?" the twelve-year old cried, stomping on the ground. "No fair! No fair! No fair! Flicker, get up now! Use Confuse Ray and follow with Shadow Ball!" The ghost-type pokémon wobbled back up from the ground. It sent out a soft ball of light which was quickly followed by a dark, murky ball of shadow. Allen's Dusknoir, Xavier, managed to dodge the Shadow Ball, but was hit with Confuse Ray.

"Xavier, use Shadow Ball as well," he said fiercely. Luckily for him, the pokémon obeyed, sending out a similar Shadow Ball, only it was bigger and stronger than the Lampent's.

Meredith gritted her teeth, amber eyes glowing intensely. "Flicker, dodge it! This game isn't over yet!" At the last second, the Lampent quickly moved away, missing the ball by a mere hair. "Flamethrower, Flicker!"

Flicker sent out an powerful beam of flames towards Allen's Dusknoir. Although it didn't have much effect, the flames burned it, just like Meredith wanted. Allen, however was quick to strike back.

"Xavier, Trick Room," he cackled, and, sure enough, the dimensions were twisted. Xavier became faster here, while Flicker would strike last and move slower. Angrily, Meredith stomped on the ground, hating that her brother was so wickedly clever.

"Now, Xavier," he said, "use Shadow Ball!" The reaper-like pokémon nodded, but it hit itself from Flicker's Confuse Ray. Meredith laughed out loud.

"That's right! Xavier is finally taking the effect of its burn and its confusion! Flicker, finish this up with a powerful Shadow Ball, followed by Hex!" yelled Meredith, and the ghost-type obeyed excitedly. It shot a quick Shadow Ball, even though it was incredibly smaller than her brother's pokémon.

This time, Allen gritted his teeth. Until now, he hadn't realized how the burn and the confusion dealt so much damage to Xavier. "Xavier, Shadow Ball!" he cried, just as the Flicker's Shadow Ball hit Dusknoir. Said pokémon mustered up its final strength before hurling it straight at Flicker. The pokémon dodged it swiftly.

But the Shadow Ball hit Meredith instead.

(Page Break)

The sun had finally set, and Kambri was impatiently waiting for Sam to finish up the last few houses to trick-or-treat at. Shaking her head, she leaned against the brick wall behind her. Arceus knows where that guy went. . . The maid sighed before hesitantly opening a chocolate candy bar. She nibbled on it for a bit, and then closed her eyes to take in the sweet taste.

On the other side of the road, there was a mini pokémon battle going on. The girl hated pokémon, and feared them. Like Halloween, her love of pokémon was ruined way back when she didn't learn curse words. And that, my dear readers, is a very long time ago. However, despite her fear and hate, she watched it with a slight spark on interest. She walked a bit closer until she was smack dap in the middle of the sidewalk. A sitting duck, you might say.

What she didn't notice was that a certain short-haired boy was sprinting down the sidewalk, laughing all the way with that stupid grin of his. He, too, wasn't paying attention, and continued sprinting until—

_CRASH!_

Sam had bumped directly into Kambri, making her fall towards the ground. Sam was literally on top of her, and the two just stared at each other, completely shell-shocked. Until Kambri regained her senses.

"FUCK! GET OFF ME, DAMN BASTARD! YOU KNOW, I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING UP WITH YOU, BUT I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A PERV!" she screeched, kicking the boy off of her. Grabbing her sack of candy, she began whacking the boy mercilessly. She threw a few kicks in there as well.

"Look at that cute couple over there," an elderly lady gushed as she watched Kambri whack Sam with her candy. "Aren't they adorable?" The elderly lady's husband sweatdropped before ushering her inside. "I think you forgot to wear your glasses today, dear," he mumbled, watching the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Hahahaha! Kambri!" Sam laughed, which only enraged her even more. If it weren't for Sam's laughing, people would think that it was some sort of robbery.

(Page Break)

Allen sat alone in the corner of the Pokémon Center, waiting patiently for the news. Luckily for him, Nurse Joy is also a regular doctor, and she took in Meredith immediately. Allen had been waiting for about an hour, and the anxiety was slowly eating him away. What kind of big brother was he? Why didn't he just take her damn trick-or-treating. He just wanted a little fun. . .

Nurse Joy slowly approached him. Like most people, she was intimidated that he wore a cloak that hid his whole body, and he limped when he walked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she's dead," she said quietly.

"W-what?" he croaked, surprised.

There was a thick silence.

"April Fools!" Nurse Joy clapped her hands together nervously, hoping she didn't go too far with the joke.

Allen's eye twitched slightly, but Nurse Joy couldn't see it. "Um, Nurse Joy, it's Halloween. Not April Fool's."

The pink-haired woman laughed. "Oh, so that's why you're wearing a cloak! Haha! And the limp is realistic, too! Anyway, your little sister is just fine. Also, she said she wants to play a game with you!"

"Huh?" Allen's ears perked, wondering what it could be.

"She said it's called 'Saoamaw.' Do you know it?"

If Allen already wasn't albino, then all color would drain from his face right about now.

**That's it, folks! Also, a lot of you forgot to put in eye color for your OCs. Because of this, I will choose their eye color, okay?**

**If you're wondering what 'Saoamaw' is, then here:**

**Spend**

**All**

**Of**

**Allen's**

**Money**

**At**

**Walmart**

**XD Meredith's so evil. Anyway, thank you all! Be sure to review! I have to get all the OCs introduced, and then the real fun begins!**


End file.
